El convento Maria
by Dnl95
Summary: El intrépido escape de tres chicas de un convento, que da inicio a su historia para sentirse libres.
1. Chapter 1

El convento maría, una impresionante muestra de la arquitectura de la época, donde las chicas sin familia y sin rumbo terminaban. El convento jamás negaba la entrada, pero para algunas aquello que vieron como una esperanza al principio con el tiempo se convirtió en un infierno. Las reglas y sacrificios que debían tomar para convertirse en monjas ahí resultaban inaceptables para varias, pero no podían escapar de ahí. La vigilancia siempre estaba activa, y cada chica al llegar al convento firmaba con sangre un documento donde juraba solemnemente estar al servicio de Dios, desde el momento que llegan al convento.

Annie Leonart era de las chicas que tenían mas tiempo en el convento, según cuenta la hermana mayor llego un día lluvioso de noviembre, con su ropa manchada de sangre, y una mirada inexpresiva que aun conserva. Nunca dijo de donde venia, solo pidió que le permitieran entrar, desde entonces las hermanas pueden jurar que no a dicho mas de 2000 palabras en todos los años que lleva en el convento. Otra que tiene su historia en el convento es Mikasa Ackerman, quien llego tras el asesinato de sus padres, el gobierno no deseo ponerla en adopción porque se rumoraba que ella sola vengo la muerte de sus padres, así que decidieron que lo mejor seria que se convirtiera en monja y llevara una vida al servicio del señor, lejos de todo aquello que arruino sui vida.

Otra chica que tenia fama en el convento era Sasha Braus, ella llego al convento sin intención alguna., Llegó por accidente, las monjas la recibieron exclamando la frase: "nadie llega acá por accidente" con el tiempo Sasha se convirtió en un problema, al robar los suministros alimenticios del convento. Solía robarlos lo cual enojaba a la madre superior, que la castigo llevándola al cuarto. Era el nombre de un cuarto oscuro donde solo podía estar una persona a oscuras, era el castigo mas duro, solía destruir a Sasha rápidamente pero volvía a infligir con las reglas y robar. Lo cual motivo a la madre superiora a confinarla al subsuelo junto a los escribas, donde dedica sus días a trascribir textos. Solo así lograron detener su voraz apetito de robo.

Mikasa cansada de los trabajos forzados, de oraciones a alguien que para ella no existía, decidió emprender la fuga, el problema es que no tenía plan alguno. Se retiro a un lugar alejado del convento donde murmuraba y blasfemaba, era el único lugar donde decía ella que podía ser ella misma y no lo que esperaban que fuera. Entonces escucho que alguien se acercaba y vio la difusa figura de annie en la oscuridad.

-eres mikasa cierto?-

-Si, que haces acá annie-

-Caminar, estar alejadas de las locas del convento -

-No pensé que hablaras tanto-

-No vale la pena hablar acá, tu opinión es nula, solo lo que las hermanas dicen es lo correcto. Quieres escapar cierto?-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Te he escuchado murmurar acá y blasfemar-

-Si escapare, no intentes detenerme-

-No pienso hacerlo. Quiero ir contigo-

-Tu, pero pensé que tu vida estaba acá-

-Una vida triste y aburrida, vine buscando un refugio para escapar luego, y sola no podre escapar de estos muros, ahí es donde entras tu-

-Pero no tengo ningún plan-

-Ahí es donde yo me vuelvo importante para ti, yo se como escapar-

-Y porque no lo has hecho antes?-

-Te lo repito no puedo hacerlo sola, ahora cállate y escucha el plan. Como sabes, a Sasha la confinaron al subsuelo con los escribas, los domingos le permiten tomar aire fresco. Un día logre atraer su atención, con un poco de pan y queso, entonces le pedí que me hablare del lugar. Dice que su única iluminación son candelas en los pasillos y salones, hay una puerta que conecta con el pueblo, en caso de alguna emergencia, esta custodiada por un solo hombre. Tú y yo juntas podríamos derivarlo y escapar. para cuando se dieran cuenta estaríamos lejos.-

-y porque debo confiar en ti?-

-Yo no confió en ti, pero te necesito y esa misma necesidad es por la cual me eres indispensable. Y yo lo soy para ti, porque yo conozco a quien puede guiarnos en el subsuelo-

-mmm cuando y donde?-

-Domingo, en este lugar a la misma hora-

-debo traer algo?-

-Si tienes alguna posesión que te interesa, lo demás puede quedarse y morir en este lugar-

Annie se escuchaba sus palabras rebotar en su cabeza. Escapar, era lo que tanto había querido y ahora se veía tan próximo, entonces porque dudaba al hacerlo. Tomo su bufanda roja el último recuerdo que le quedaba de su pasado. La abrazo con firmeza y durmió. Durante la noche la acompañaron fuertes pesadillas, de como murieron sus padres, y recordó lo que le dijo su difundo padre, pelea Mikasa pelea o muere.

Llego el domingo, Annie llego al lugar pactado, y esbozo una breve sonrisa al ver que Mikasa efectivamente se había presentado.

-linda bufand.Sígueme, nuestra guía nos espera-

Se dirigieron a una vieja capilla, al norte del convento, donde al entrar se veían los estragos del tiempo y acompañados con un tenue luz de luna, provocaba un efecto siniestro. Al adentrarse en la capilla en la parte trasera del altar hay una manta roja, que al deslizarla se muestra una antigua puerta de madera. De pronto la puerta se abrió acompañada de un rechinido que era clara señal de que necesitaba mantenimiento. De la oscuridad con una candela apareció Sasha mas delgada y con menos color en el rostro de como la recordaba Mikasa. Sin palabras les pidió que se adentraran en aquella puerta de inmediato.

Era un largo pasillo de ladrillos, acompañado con unas velas en las paredes que solo permitían ver lo necesario del lugar, y le daba un toque siniestro. Sasha las dirigió hasta una pequeña habitación donde solo se encontraba una pequeña cama con un dibujo de un paisaje sobre ella.

-que es ese dibujo Sasha- pregunto Mikasa aun extrañada del lugar

-Lo hice hace tiempo, me hace recordar mi aldea. Odio este lugar, por eso escapare con ustedes-

Sasha las conduce por los pasadizos oscuros, la tenue iluminación permitía ver otras habitaciones con chicas en las misma situación reprobable de Sasha , delgadas, pálidas , durmiendo un sueño que parecía eterno.

-Porque todas las chicas están tan mal? parecen que desfallecerán en cualquier instante- pregunto Mikasa intrigada

-Acá trabajamos trascribiendo desde las 6 de la mañana la comida es poca, dicen que lo necesaria para que no te desmayes al trascribir, así todas terminan cansadas, y no intentan escapar, por eso la falta de guardia en la entrada frontal. Acá están todas las chicas que intentaron ir en contra de las reglas de la hermana superior, le dicen el scritorium pero en realidad es el infierno. El lado que las monjas no muestran.-

Mikasa quedo asombrada decidió continuar sin escuchar mas de aquel lugar que tenia una atmosfera de miedo.

-Bueno llegamos, al cruzar acá veremos al guardia-

-Estas segura Sasha?-

-completamente Annie-

-Muy bien. MIkasa avaneceremos primero lo derivaremos por la oscuridad no reconocerá nuestros rostros. –

-y si no lo logramos-

-Entonces tú y tu bufanda ganaran un puesto en este lugar. No se permite fallar señoritas-

Annie y mikasa avanzaron rápidamente por el pasillo, y vieron la sombra del guardián, podían imaginar que media 1.88 y que era fornido lo cual, hacia dudar a Mikasa del éxito del escape.-Quien viene allí- exclamo el guardián con una voz varonil y ruda que intimidaría a cualquiera. No detuvieron el paso cuando el se aproximaba a ellas, Annie reacciono y con una llave logro derivarlo sin ningún problema,.Annie intento darle un golpe en el cuello para noquearlo pero no lo logro, el guardián la sujeto de los brazos y la logro retener contra la pared. Entonces Mikasa entro en acción con una patada directa al rostro logro noquearlo. El callo al piso creando un pequeño temblor , pero ya no importaba su único obstáculo había sido neutralizado.

Buscaron en el guardián caído, las llaves rápidamente Annie las encontró y las mostro en la tenue luz de las velas, y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-La llave de nuestra libertad- Exclamo Sasha apenas manteniéndose en pie.

Annie introdujo la llave, la giro lentamente, y la puerta abrió acompañada de un crujido por los estragos del tiempo en ella. Al abrirla las tres vieron lo que perdieron el dio que entraron el convento. Vieron el mundo.

La puerta dirigía a una zona boscosa del pueblo, arboles y fauna silvestre las tres corrieron rápidamente para perderse en el abrigo de los arboles, pero antes cerraron la puerta y Annie guardo la llave en sus pechos. Corrieron unos cuantos metros, hasta que Mikasa noto que Sasha estaba demasiado débil para continuar.

-Annie debemos cargar a Sasha ya no puede continuar mas –

-O Déjala por los arboles, no la verán no podemos retrasarnos-

-No! Ella ira con nosotros aunque tenga que cargarla-

-Hazla tu responsabilidad. Solo procura seguirme el paso-

Mikasa puso sobre su hombro a Sasha y procuro moverse lo mas rápido posible entre la vegetación, para poder seguir le paso de Annie. No conocía el plan de Annie, pero cualquier lugar le resultare más placentero que el convento.

-A donde vamos Annie?-

-Al pequeño puerto de buques fluviales, ahí podremos infíltranos en algún barco que aun no zarpa-

-Y adonde iremos?-

-A cualquier lado, a empezar desde cero a ser nosotras mismas, no lo que esas locas monjas esperan que seamos-

Llegaron al puerto de buques fluviales, estaba completamente solo. Vieron un barco llamado mezmerize un nombre curioso para un barco, rápidamente al asegurarse de que nadie las observara se dirigieron a la borda del barco. A esa hora no hay nadie los barcos quedan solos a la espera del amanecer para zarpar con los primeros viajeros. Al abordar el barco Annie dijo que deberían dirigirse a la cocina, usualmente tienen congeladores gigantes con trajes de chef podrían robar uno y hacerse pasar por cocineras.

Cuando al fin llegaron buscaron los trajes de chef pero no encontraron nada, de pronto se escucha como cargan una escopeta Mikasa y Annie voltean y ven a un pequeño hombre de 1.50 de estatura apuntándoles con una escopeta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya miren lo que trajo el viento a mi barco, un par de prófugas. Por su vestimenta imagino que escapas de ese famoso convento… como se llama?... convento maría cierto?-

-No tenemos porque darte explicaciones- Responde Annie clavando su mirada en el

-Soy el capitán de este barco, y tengo un arma así que yo controla la situación ahora cállate!-

-No nos intima- Grito Mikasa

El capitán dispara al piso muy cerca de los pies de Mikasa, lo cual deja perplejo a las tres chicas. Y carga el arma nuevamente a gran velocidad si apartar la vista de las tres intrusas-

-No suelo fallar dos veces, tu puedes ser la primera en morir pequeña-

-Que quieres a cambio de dejarnos viajar en tu barco-Exclama annie aun perpleja por el disparo

-me gusta el dinero, pero seguro no llevan ni un céntimo en sus bolsillos. Me gusta los objetos valiosos y lo único valió que les veo es esa pequeña bufanda roja que a de valer algunos centavos. Y solo queda una cosa que puedo querer de 3 chicas como ustedes…

-Dilo de una vez- Exclamo Mikasa mientras sujetaba con fuerza su bufanda

-Quiero sexo…..


	2. Chapter 2

Las tres se mostraron alarmadas, por las palabras del capitán. MIkasa rugía entre dientes, mientras Annie simplemente lo miraba con Odio.

-No tendremos sexo contigo- Grito Mikasa mientras sostenía a la desmayada Sasha

-Te daré las Dos opciones que tienes mocosa: sexo o morir tengo suficientes balas para acabar con las 3. Además cuando al capitán Rivaiille desea algo siempre lo obtiene-

Rivaille exclamo Mikasa extrañada con el nombre, pero no aparto su mirada de el. Volteo a ver a Annie a espera que le digiera que podrían acabar con el al igual que lo hicieron con el guardia. Pero ella estaba inmóvil como una estatua, mientras aquella escopeta les apuntaba.

-Se les acaba el tiempo ya decidieron que opción tomar prófugas-

-Tendremos sexo contigo pero antes déjame darte un pequeño show con mi amiga, Rivaille-

Annie se acerca y le da un pequeño beso a Mikasa en los labios que la sobresalta, lo cual hace que deje caer a la desmayada pronto empieza a mordisquear su cuello, Mikasa siente miedo pero al mismo tiempo un morbo que le resulta placentero. Entonces Annie llega a su oreja y la mordisquea y le susurra sensualmente –Sígueme la Corriente y saldremos de esta-

Mikasa no sabia que hacer, el morbo le resultaba placentero pero incomodo mas al ver la cara pervertida de Rivaille que las observaba Minuciosamente. De pronto Annie empuja a Mikasa a una mesa de utensilios de cocina lanza la mayoría y hace que Mikasa se siente en ella. Y empieza a quitarle las botas, las calcetas luego lentamente el vestido. Entonces Mikasa siente algo raro bajo ella cuando esta a punto de cogerlo con sus manos Annie la detiene y eróticamente el susurra-Es un cuchillo, tu haz como si no esta y todo saldrá bien-

Para apresurar las cosas Annie decidió desgarrar el vestido de Mikasa con sus propias manos. Cuando ella al fin quedo en ropa interior,Rivaille le grite a Annie-Devorala para mi-

Annie le devuelve una mirada lujuriosa y pone manos a la obra. Desgarra la ropa interior de Mikasa y lentamente besa su cuello mientras sus dedos se posan en su sexo. Mikasa Suelta un gemido de placer, Pero el helado metal del cuchillo bajo ella la trae a la realidad y recuerda en la situación que se encuentran. Annie introduce y saca su dedo rápidamente del sexo de Mikasa haciendo que esta suelte intensos gemidos de placer, de pronto ella regresa a su oído y le dice –es hora de actuar, no me falles-

Annie se dirige rápidamente donde Rivaille y esta lo besa mientras se siente sobre sus piernas. Mikasa aprovecha la breve distracción y se levanta y ve el cuchillo en la mesa lo toma y ve su reflejo en la cuchilla. Recuerdos fugases del momento en que mato a los asesinos de sus padres regresan a su cabeza. De pronto escucha gritar a Annie –Ahora- rápidamente voltea en dirección a Rivaille. Mikasa lanza el cuchillo mientras Rivaille apunta en dirección hacia ella. Todo sucede rápido es un minuto congelado todo sucede en cámara lenta frente a los ojos de Annie de pronto escucha el sonido de la escopeta al disparar y de un cuerpo al caer al pisto.

Annie logre observar el cuchillo penetrando el hombro de Rivaille pero esta herida no le afecta mucho y antes de que logre cargar el arma de nuevo le suelta una potente patada en Los testículos, lo Cual lo hace gritar de dolor y cae al piso. Annie le quita la escopeta y lo golpea en la cabeza lo cual basta para dejarlo inconsciente entonces voltea donde Mikasa y la ve arrodillada en el piso tocando su herida. El disparo el llego al hombro y esta muy dañado la herida no para de sangrar. Annie va donde ella y la mira perpleja por el daño.

Toma un vaso de agua y se lo arroja a saha al rostro lo cual basta para despertarla, alarmada pero esta despierta y luego al ver la herida de mikasa se alarma más y pregunta que a sucedido en el lapso en que estuvo desmallada. Annie no le da explicaciones le pide que busque ropa como pueda para vestir a las 3 e ir en busca de ayuda.

Tras varios minutos de intensa espera,Sasha regreso con un vestido negro muy escotado para Mikasa y una traje de capitán que había tomado del cuarto de mandos.

-Me trajiste ropa de hombre- exclama Annie sorprendida por el atuendo

-El tiene casi tu misma estatura es lo único que encontré, a aparte de este bello vestido café que llevo. Ahora viste a Mikasa en los textos que trascribía en el convento recuerdo leer, que se coloca una pequeña estación de primeros auxilias a los alrededores de los faroles, con intención de que los barcos que iban perdidos y con algún miembro herido fueran atendidos como muestra de buena fe de parte de nuestro pueblo.

-blablaba me pondré esta ridícula ropa, este sujeto tiene un pésimo gusto, viste a Mikasa y salgamos en dirección al faro, sabes donde esta cierto?-

-No pero son grandes y liberan luz no será difícil hallarlo en la oscuridad-

-Por el bien De Mikasa eso espero Sasha-

Al terminar de vestir a Mikasa salen dejando un rastro de sangre tras de ellas. Annie quien había tomado la escopeta del capitán Rivaille la lanza al océano con intención de que si logra seguirles el paso no este tan bien armado. Sasha dirige su mirada a ambos lados hasta notar a lo lejos un faro, posiblemente este a un kilometro de distancia exclama ella preocupada.

-Antes que lleguemos ella habrá muerto debemos detener la herida-

Entonces Annie recuerde el pequeño bar cerca de ahí.

-Sasha tapa la herida de mikasa con tela de tu vestido, asegúrate de realizar presión sobre ella ya regreso-

-Annie, a donde vas? No me dejes sola, Annie…. Por favor… -Sasha entra en pánico las manos le tiemblan esta sola en la penumbra de la noche con una mujer a punto de morir si no actúa rápido. Corta un trozo de tela de la parte de debajo de su vestido y lo sujeta como puede al hombro de Mikasa pero la hemorragia continua pero se a reducido. No sabe que mas hacer entra en desesperación y grita al aire. Cuando de pronto se escucha una carreta acercarse a toda prisa y se detiene justo enfrente de la desolada Sasha.

Sus ojos quedan perplejos al ver quien la conducia,era Annie quien le grita de inmediato. Sube a la carreta a Mikasa Rápido. Sasha obedece y se monta en la careta junto a Mikasa, la carreta estaba repleta de paja acomoda en ella a Mikasa mientras Annie hace correr a los caballos a todo lo que pueden. Mientras Sasha se acomoda en la paja descubre unas botellas vacías de licor, lo cual le hace pensar de donde habrá sacado Annie ese trasporte, se aproxima a ella y le grita:

-Annie de donde sacaste esto?-

De pronto se escucha el galopar de otros caballos Sasha voltea y vi otra carreta con 5 hombres que van a toda marcha detrás de ella, con una cara de mala pinta.

-Annie nos persiguen !-

-Robe la careta del bar del puerto, los desgraciado se dieron cuenta rápido ahora sujeta y procura que nada le pase a Mikasa ,Sasha-

Annie queda perpleja cuando la carreta logra alcanzarlos se coloca a la par de ellas y un hombre intenta subir a donde se encuentra Sasha. Ella desesperada cae al piso y siente una de las botellas de licor que había notado con anterioridad, se pone de pie y golpea al hombre en la cabeza con al botella lo cual hace que caiga al suelo y neutraliza el peligro pero eso solo estaba comenzando. Los cuatro hombres restantes al ver a su compañero caído gritan-hija de puta, zorras, las mataremos por esto- Lo cual solo alarma mas a Sasha quien vuelve a caer en al careta cuando son envestidas furiosamente.

Annie siente la tensión de la situación debe perderlos antes de llegar al hospital o la situación empeorara entonces, a dos metros de distancia ve lo único que puede salvarles la vida en ese instante. Otro hombre intenta subir a la carreta de las chicas Sasha intenta derivarlo con una botella de nuevo pero este logra sujetar su brazo evitando que lo consiga entonces Annie hace su movimiento final, con toda la fuerza de los caballos embiste la careta contraria haciendo que esta pierde el control y choque contra un puesto de coles mas adelante lo cual provoca que los caballos caigan y la careta caiga sobre todos los que la montaban. El plan había funcionado Sasha loro liberarse del hombre en el momento que Annie provoco la envestida estaban libres y la persecución había acabado.

Sasha trata calmar sus nervios pero entonces ve a Mikasa su herida parecía que había cesado con el vendaje pero luego de la persecución la hemorragia continuaba y había manchado parte de la grito con todos sus pulmones a Annie

-Annie Apresúrate no quiero ver morir a Mikasa acá- las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro

Annie no respondió siguió concentrada en el camino ella sabía unos metros mas y estarían ahí. De pronto vi una pequeña casa con una bandera roja ella sabía lo que significaba HABIAN LLEGADO. Annie logro frenar a los caballos enfrente del lugar. Y entraron llevando a Mikasa entre sus hombros al llegar gritaron -AYUDA- una joven de cabello plateado y anteojos las recibió al ver el estado de Mikasa les ordeno que la colocaran sobre la mesa.

-Como sucedió esto?-

-Unos vándalos interrumpieron en mi bote y lastimaron a una de mis amigas, necesito que la cures lo mas pronto posible- Mintió Annie ágilmente

-A perdido mucha sangre, no prometo nada… tratare de salvarla-

Annie se dirigió a Sasha y le dijo que la vigilara. Ella escondería la careta por si los hombres del bar deciden seguirles la pista y sin decir nada mas se marcha.

-Me llamo Riko- susurra la chica de cabello plateado

-Soy Sasha-

-Tu amiga a perdido mucha sangre, tendré que operar la herida, algunos puntos pero…-

-Pero se salvaría cierto?-

-No lo se, pero te diré que nadie a muerto durante el tiempo que e estado aquí y tu amiga no será la primera…


	3. Chapter 3( amor y otros desastres)

Annie conducía la carreta por desoladas calles, la oscuridad lo cubría todo, la luz de la luna no era competencia para las tinieblas que rodeaban las calles. Annie jamás le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, siempre le tuvo miedo a lo que se escondía en la oscuridad. De pronto escucho unos botes de basura caer, rápidamente volteo la vista, y vio un gato negro pasar.

-estúpido, gato- exclamo con cierta ira

Pronto ella se dio cuenta que se alejaba mas del pueblo, el plan no funcionaria, no podría esconder la carreta tendría que regresar con ella, con el temor que los tipos del bar regresaran, y la reconocieran, no había forma de escapar a este problema, dio vuelta y regreso por donde había venido con la mirada baja, pensando que habrá sido de mikasa.

Sasha no podía quitar sus ojos de la operación Riko operaba lo mejor posible, pero no había seguridad que funcionara, que pasaría? Mikasa morirá, sobrevivirá, que habrá sido de Annnie? Nadie conoce las respuestas, y esa incertidumbre mataba a Sasha en esos momentos. Ella no quería meterse en problemas, solo quería ser libre, regresar a su pueblo, cazar al lado de su padre, acaso era mucho pedir…..

Annie continuaba con la carreta vigilante a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, de pronto escucho otro ruido, voltio con agilidad pero solo vio al mismo gato de antes.

-quieres que te mate, gato?-

De pronto su carreta fue impacta por otra, annie cayo mientras junto con la careta, en el piso intento ponerse de pie, pero fue rápidamente envestida por una patada. Vio a su agresor, eran los tipos del bar, de alguna manera la habían encontrando, y esta vez estaba sola desarmada, que podía hacer. Un tipo se acerco la levanto por el cabello, sus profundos ojos se clavaron ella, y le dijo lentamente –No nos gusta que nos causen problemas, y tus ya nos causaste demasiados es hora de que pagues-

El miedo invadió a Annie no podía dejar que la atraparan, se acerco y beso al tipo en el momento de distracción le dio un puñetazo en los testículos lográndose liberar y emprender al huida improvisada, al percatarse del suceso los acompañantes se pusieron en marcha para perseguir a Annie.

Llego a las orillas de un pequeño pueblo, estaba todo cerrado no había donde esconderse, hasta que vio una pequeña luz, lo mas hermoso en momentos de oscuridad, una luz. Ella corrió a toda marcha hacia la luz. Vio que provenía de una gran biblioteca llamada Scientia, no dudo y entro corriendo, vio las estanterías llenas de libros, de conocimiento, escogió una en un pasillo y se acurruco mientras el corazón le palpitaba, al escuchar los pasos de quienes posiblemente serian sus ejecutores. Ya no tenia donde ir, estaba cansada, ya no podía hacer nada cerro los ojos y empezó a a susurrar :"Cuando mi tiempo viene, olvidar lo malo que yo hice ,Ayúdame a dejar atrás algunas razones para.." se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de los hombres, gritando por darle muerte.

De pronto escucho una voz que no había oído antes, sonaba tranquila, llena de serenidad por alguna razón emanaba confianza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi biblioteca, gritando así?

-Oye pequeño, una chica escapo de nosotros y ha venido a tu biblioteca, solo queremos llevárnosla y saldar cuentas con ella-

-No se de que me están hablando, acá nadie ha venido, y si no están aquí para leer un libro, les pediría que se marchasen-

-Acaso eres sordo, pequeño estúpido, no nos iremos de aquí sin esa chica y si tratas de detenernos también compartirás su destino-

Annie seguía escondida en las estanterías, solo escuchaba las voces, no sabia que pasaba, pero la voz del chico de la biblioteca le daba seguridad, ahora si creía que podría salvarse.

-he dicho que se marchasen-

- Han odio chicos, quieren que nos marchemos, jajajajajaj contra el ¡!-

-un paso mas y les vuelo la cabeza-

Se escucho una voz femenina proveniente del fondo de la biblioteca, acompañada del chasquido de un arma al recargar, era una joven alta, de anteojos y cabello castaño, sostenía el revolver con una mirada fija sobre los tipos.

-las chicas y las armas no se mezclan- exclamo un tipo

-tampoco las bibliotecas y los vándalos, ahora marcharse de aquí o yo misma os matare-

Los tipos se marcharon sin más, y el joven de la biblioteca cerró las puertas de la enorme biblioteca.

-ya puedes salir de ahí, se han marchado-

Annie se quedo estática aun no sabia si se referían a ella, de pronto la chica se acerco a los estantes donde ella estaba escondía y la vio, le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo vamos, puede que regresen será mejor que vayas ya, tienes hogar cierto? O un barco mejor dicho.

Annie recordó que aun llevaba el traje del capitán, se puso de pie y salió al encuentro del a chica y del chico, al ver al chico quedo impactada, no era alto, pero era rubio unos profundos ojos azules, y una vos que emanaba confianza.

-Soy Hanji, la encargada de la biblioteca, vi cuando entraste corriendo, desde entonces supe que algo andaba mal-

-Soy armin, el ayudante de Hanji- le tendió la mano y una sonrisa tímida a Annie

Annie lo saludo y se quedo observándolo un rato, no era el más atractivo pero tenía su carisma.

-Tenias problemas capitán? Es inusual ver a una mujer al mando de algún navío..- exclamo Hanji extrañada

-Ammm si bueno, el barco era originario de mi padre, es la única herencia que me dejo y decidi conservarlo y continuar con el negocio familiar- mintió

-Eso me parece muy lindo de tu parte, por cierto aun no nos has dicho tu nombre- dijo armin

-me llamo Annie-

-Es un lindo nombre- le extendió de nuevo la mano y una sonrisa Armin

-Bueno si hay algo mas que podamos hacer por ti, capitana Annie-

-creo que han hecho demasiado, me retirare al muelle tengo que ver a mi tripulación-

-Tienes como moverte? Si no Armin podría llevarte en su caballo-

-no, no quiero ser molestias-

-no es ninguna yo encantado lo hare- exclamo Armin siempre sonriente

Annie sonrió y se pusieron en marcha, Annie se sujeto del abdomen de Armin a la hora de viajar en caballo, quizás no tenia unos abdominales fuertes, pero aun así ese chico le resultaba atractivo y emanaba de el un extraño olor a papel viejo y sangre, era raro la verdad, pero realmente encantador pensó Annie.

Annie la pidió que la dejara una cuadra antes del lugar donde estaba Mikasa y Sasha, ella no quería ver el desastre de situación en que se encontraba. Al bajarse del caballo le dio las gracias y emprendió su camino, pero el le grito que se detuviese annie voltio, el chico le dijo – si alguna vez tienes problemas puedes buscarme en la biblioteca siempre estare, dispuesto a ayudarte- Ambos sonrieron y se pusieron en marcha.


End file.
